


Not Quite a Mirror Image

by kirallie



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Guardians are evil, Alternate Pitch Black is not evil, Alternate Tooth Fairy/Jack Frost non-con, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Character Death, F/M, Hurt Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memory Alteration, Poor Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Rape/Non-con Elements, dimension travel to the canon universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: When Jack Frost was named as the Fifth Guardian, the others were very unimpressed, they didn't need him. But they could find a use for him, once he was taught correctly. Jack knew the moment they caught him it would not end well for him, thankfully someone else had been keeping an eye on him via rumours. Rescued after two months, how will he ever be safe? Simple, he just has to leave his dimension for another.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	1. ch1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read many stories over the years of someone being sent or brought from an alternate world to the canon one of a series, or vice versa. Very popular idea in HP. So I decided to give it a go. 
> 
> There’s non-con, and some mean stuff in this first chapter but just this chapter.

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_I’ve read many stories over the years of someone being sent or brought from an alternate world to the canon one of a series, or vice versa. Very popular idea in HP. So I decided to give it a go._

_There’s non-con, and some mean stuff in this first chapter but just this chapter._

**Chapter 1**

He’d heard rumours on and off for about the last three centuries of a new Winter Spirit, one that was different to the others. He had noticed that winters had seemed gentler, children having more fun, and apparently it was all due to one Jack Frost. Evidently, he’d had a bit of a scuffle with the blasted Rabbit back in the 1960’s and come away from it alive and well. That was rather shocking, and he applauded the Spirit for doing so, but it also put Frost on the Guardians radar, not a safe place for any Spirit to be.

The Guardians…light and love, protectors of children everywhere….in their own warped minds. Unfortunately, they were believed in, in a way no other Spirits were and that gave them a lot of power. He’d been that powerful once, until they had decided he was ‘evil’. He often wondered how Manny could be so blind to their true character. Fear was necessary, without fear a child would run out into the street or climb too high. Too much fear was bad, yes, but none was just as dangerous. Nightmares helped prepare children for when bad things happened too, showed them the dangers of the world. The Guardians had turned on him, spread the word he wanted to destroy all they stood for and the gullible had believed them. Those who realised the truth about the Guardians, well, they tended to disappear or suddenly have total personality changes, becoming their most ardent supporters.

Jack Frost was not the kind of Spirit they would like to have roaming free, he truly did care for children from the stories, almost a child himself, so he decided to keep an eye on how much the Guardians knew about him. He didn’t approach him because why would the boy ever believe a word he said?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack wandered across the rooftops; it’d been a pretty good day all things considered. He’d given the kids a snow day and lots of fun…even if he hadn’t meant for Jamie to get wiped out by a flying couch, making him more interested in the Tooth Fairy than playing. He’d never met her, but if she was anything like Bunny then he didn’t want to. He’d heard a lot about the Guardians over the centuries but…things didn’t add up to him. So he did his best to stay below their notice. He’d received an invitation from Old Man Winter to join his court and was seriously considering it, the protection would be nice. He was one of the few Spirits powerful enough that the Guardians kept their distance from him and those tied to him.

Jack started as something passed him by at lightning speed. “Woah! Hah!” he hesitated before going after it. He flitted from roof to cars, poles, taking fully to the air at times. There were some nasty things out there and while most avoided human cities, some favoured them as hunting grounds. He landed in an alleyway to the sound of dogs barking, staff up as he looked around.

“Hello, mate.”

Jack spun at the voice, recognising it even after several decades, heart pounding, as he spotted the Easter Bunny absently spinning a boomerang in his hand. “Uh!” he quickly put more room between them.

“Been a long time,” Bunny stepped from the shadows, glowering at him. “Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?”

“Bunny! You're not still mad about that - are ya?” he doubted the faked nonchalance fooled anyone. The blizzard hadn’t been his doing but he’d still received the blame and the rabbit hadn’t been interested in the truth, Jack still had the scars on his thigh to prove it.

“Yes.” He smirked and Jack reached for the wind, ready to fly off. “But this is about something else. Fellas?”

“Hey!” Jack yelped as he was hauled off his feet by the back of his blue hoodie, struggling wildly, recognising the language and feel of the ones behind him…Yeti. “Put me down! What the- ugh!” despite his struggles he was soon shoved in a sack.

“Me? Hehehe... Not on your nelly. See ya back at the Pole,” he distantly heard Bunny say before everything went weird, twisting around him and then he felt the sack hit something hard.

“He's here!” a voiced called and Jack hesitantly scrambled from the sack, looking around. “Hey...! There he is! Jack Frost!” Santa boomed and Jack swallowed.

“Wow... You gotta be kidding me,” he whispered, he was at the Pole! The Yetis hoisted him up to stand. “Hey hey! Put me down!” he quickly grabbed his staff. At least the Pole meant snow and cold, hopefully that he could use if necessary. He’d tried once, when he was about twenty, to break in, wanting to meet Santa but he’d never tried again.

“I hope the Yetis treated you well?” Santa asked and Jack glanced around, trying to pick out exits.

“Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal.”

“Oh. Good! That was my idea,” either Santa didn’t get sarcasm...or he was happy Jack hadn’t liked it. “You know Bunny, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“And the Tooth Fairy-“

“Hello Jack! I've heard a lot about you, and your teeth!”

“My- my what?” He stammered, was she…leering at him?

“Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes- Oh! Oh they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow,” she announced, forcing his mouth open to look, paying no mind to his struggles.

“And Sandman. Sandman? Sandman?” Santa nudged him as he sleep-hovered. “Wake up!” In response the Sandman startled awake and descended to the floor, looking Jack over as he did. Jack tightened his grip on his staff, on the surface it all seemed relatively friendly but every instinct he had said he had no friends in the room.

“Hey! Woah! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?” he began pacing around, keeping his distance from them. “I must've done something really bad to get you four together- Wha-? Am I on the Naughty List?” he asked, acting curious even as he tried to work out how to escape.

“Hah! On Naughty List? You hold record. But! No matter, we overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate,” Santa announced, and Jack frowned, that was almost….sinister… he still remembered the bruises and cuts from the Yetis, the way they’d tossed him off the edge without knowing he could ride the wind.

“How come?” Outside the wind began to howl, unable to reach him and he realised all of the windows had been shut tight.

“Hah, good question,” Bunny sneered, arms crossed, and watching him very closely.

“How come? I tell you how come! Because now, you are Guardian!” Santa called out grandly. Music began playing and Jack backed away until he was stopped by two Yeti.

“What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?” he asked in shock and Santa laughed at him.

“Of course you do. Music!” He snapped his fingers, glaring a little, and the elves started up again.

“No music!” Jack yelled, and it stopped. An Elf with a trumpet used the trumpet to smack his comrade with the sousaphone and Jack winced. “This is all very flattering, but, uh... You don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines. And I'm... snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian.”

“Hah! That's exactly what I said!” Bunny laughed darkly.

“Do not worry Jack, when we have finished training you, you will fit perfectly.”

“Yeah, thanks but no thanks. I’ll just be going now,” he answered lifting off to head for a nearby window, willing to break it to get away. Silver sand suddenly filled his vision and he dropped back to the floor, stumbling, struggling to keep his eyes open but he couldn’t fight the Dream Sand. He was distantly aware of his staff clattering to the ground as his body became too heavy, crumpling to the hard floor. The last thing he saw was the Sandman grinning at him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Guardians stared down at the sleeping Winter Spirit. They weren’t impressed with being told they needed a new Guardian, especially Jack Frost of all Spirits. He was young though; he could be trained.

Tooth reached out and ran a hand down his cheek. “Let’s get him back to the Tooth Palace,” she smiled, she was looking forward to his re-education.

Dream Sand slid under his limp body, lifting him into the air while Bunny snagged his staff, and Santa opened a portal. He was taken into the depths of her Palace and laid on a nest of pillows while Tooth went to search her archives. She eventually returned with a tooth box, having stopped to check the memories over first and hadn’t his choosing been interesting, the picture on it was Jack, though with dark hair and eyes.

“We leave him to you and Sandman,” Santa smirked and then he left with Bunny who tossed the staff to her. Until they knew how it was bound to him, better to keep it close but not where he could get to it.

Sandman wove fresh Dream Sand into the walls of the room, ensuring Jack would remain in a dream-like state, unable to truly wake but able to hear anyone in the room who spoke, and then left to spread dreams.

Tooth sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to stroke Jack’s cheek. His skin was cold but not freezing thankfully. She ran her fingers over his tooth box, watching it light up before placing it in the receptacle. Jack’s eyes were moving behind closed lids already due to the Dream Sand but now his childhood memories would be pulled into those dreams.

He was beautiful and for now he was all hers. She reached out and unlaced his worn pants, pulling them down his body to reveal skin as white as the snow he could cause. She began working the horrid brown sweater up his body, lifting his torso from the bed, his head hanging limp as he continued to dream. She yanked the sweater off and lay him back down, the white of his body almost glowing on the rich purple cushions. He sighed in his sleep, shifting slightly, a tiny smile on his pale lips. She began running her fingers through his slightly long, messy hair, finding it was as soft as it looked, every now and then lightly scratching at his scalp. Tooth smiled when he began pressing into her touch, moving restlessly. Jack Frost was a known loner, no friends, nothing; the idea she could be the first to see him bare, the first to take pleasure from his body, was a very nice thought.

She leant down and pressed her lips to his before taking his lower lip between her teeth, gently tugging and then letting go. She did it again and again, and Jack let out a little noise of pleasure, lips parting for her. She kept kissing him and he began responding, eyes moving even faster. “Jack,” she whispered in his ear, nibbling on it, and he moaned softly. She moved a hand to his hip, teasing and caressing the skin, her other hand in his hair. “Listen to me Jack,” she ordered firmly and then began whispering in an ancient tongue, the Language of Memory. With it, she began twisting the happy memories of childhood into cruel ones, even as her hands drifted from his hip, stroking him.

Jack whimpered, head moving fretfully, hands curling closed and then relaxing over and over. His own magic was reacting, trying to wake him, but thanks to the Dream Sand he couldn’t, very few Spirits could resist the Sand. She kissed him again, exploring his mouth, as she continued to stroke him. She smiled as he began to thrust into her hand, whimpering, even as frozen tears slipped from closed eyes.

“They never loved you, never wanted you,” she murmured in the language, he would not consciously understand it, but his memories would respond better to it. Sure enough, he choked back a sob, head thrashing.

“Moth…er,” he cried. “No…no…please…”

The sleeping mind was far easier to influence, it made working with Sandman so rewarding. “Worthless boy, couldn’t even die right,” she hissed before kissing him again, hard. “No one wants a Winter Spirit, too much trouble. So lonely and undesirable. We’ll look after you Jack, you just have to be a good boy,” she nibbled across his jawline, nipping harder in spots. His mind and body were confused by the twisting memories tormenting him and the alternating pleasure and mild pain of her touch, further destroying any defences. Every word settled into his mind as if they were his own thoughts, tearing apart any sense of self-worth. She would break him and then they would make him into what they wanted him to be. He wouldn’t fight them because he would be eager for any kind word or gesture, any affection.

She straddled him, taking him into her body and he groaned, body shifting on the cushions but unable to really move, sleep weighing him down. His hips jerked in small, irregular thrusts and she pressed down on one side with a hand. “Don’t be bad Jack,” she warned in English, and he whimpered. “You don’t move unless given permission. Understand?”

“Y…ee…s.s.” he mumbled before whimpering. “Papa…I be good…please…”

She moved, doing all the work, but needing to train him to obey no matter what was happening. “You belong to us, we protect you, feed you, and all you have to do is be a good boy, obedient and eager to please.”

,,,,,,,,,,,

For one shining moment, Jack finally knew who he was, why he had been chosen. He’d saved his sister! But then a soft voice whispered into his mind and the memories began to change, distorting into horrors. He was dimly aware he was dreaming, remembered the Dream Sand, struggling to wake up. He couldn’t block her voice out, his dreaming mind unable to resist her words as they began sinking in to his subconscious. He had no magic that could fight what was happening, he was snow days and fun…and there was no fun now. Only pleasure, unlike anything he’d ever felt, hands on a body that had never known the touch of a lover, and pain.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She got off of the cushions and watched as Jack’s breathing evened out, body utterly lax, recovering, even as his eyes continued to move wildly behind closed lids, his mind being given no break. She leant over and kissed him one last time before leaving the room, sealing it behind her, she had to check on her fairies and their other current re-education project.

She glanced in the door to see the young Fire Sprite whimpering in her sleep. Another day or two and she would be woken and then released back into the world. She would never again say anything bad about them.

Jack would be with her longer and then would be sent to each of the others in turn, to ensure he knew his place. He was a Guardian now after all. What Manny saw in the brat she didn’t know, unless he liked his looks too? There was something ethereal, fae, about him and it made him all the more attractive. What was he even meant to Guard? They had everything necessary covered to ensure the Earth’s population kept going. The more belief, the more powerful they were, it was in their best interests to ensure nothing interfered with that.

She had her fairies to deal with ensuring the children believed in her and for the most part Sandman could just send out his sand as he pleased. Bunny and Santa only had to worry about one day a year technically, but those days took the whole year to prepare for and she knew they’d rather be doing other things, but they had been tied too tightly to the kids belief.

Maybe, Jack’s presence meant Pitch had finally dug himself out of the hole they’d shoved him down so long ago? As if they couldn’t handle him on their own. He’d find no allies anywhere; they’d made sure of that. They’d made sure to tell Manny about how evil he had become too.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sneaking into Tooth’s Palace was not as easy as it once would have been, but also not quite as hard as he had feared it would be. The Spirits had been whispering about a new Guardian being chosen, most upset over who it was…Jack Frost…who had not been seen in two months. He knew how they worked, knew that it would be Tooth, with some help from Sandman, to ‘soften him up’. He moved from shadow to shadow, ever deeper, smirking when he came across a locked room with a wooden staff inside. He quickly removed it and then continued until he found a hallway lined with small rooms, all of them empty but one.

A glance inside had him grimacing as he took in the sight of pale body lying in a nest of cushions, eyes moving rapidly in dreams, expression half tortured even as frozen tears ran from the closed eyes. Straddling him was Tooth, obviously enjoying herself as she whispered to him. He spotted a shadow inside and slipped into it, watching for a second but she showed no awareness of his presence as she raked her nails down Frost’s chest, the boy moaning and sobbing, but remaining utterly still. He struck out with a blast of Nightmare Sand, feeling rather pleased with the noise she made hitting the opposite wall, slumping limp to the ground.

He moved quickly to the nest of cushions, checking Frost over, pleased to find nothing more severe than some scratches and bruises. He grabbed the boys tooth box and pocketed it before lifting him into his arms, ignoring the chill of his body. He stepped back into the shadows and left quickly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pitch walked through his home, nudging open a door to reveal a bedroom, carrying Frost over to the bed and setting him down gently. He went into the attached room and returned with a bowl of lukewarm water and clean cloth, gently cleaning off his body, removing the evidence of what she had been doing to him. The blood in the scratches had frozen, the skin underneath already healing. He dressed him in a pair of loose sweatpants and shirt he had procured from a charity bin, as a just in case measure, and then very carefully sprinkled him with Nightmare sand, watching carefully, he wasn’t trying to give him nightmares but to simply counteract the Sandman’s sand. He stopped as Frost’s eyelids began to flutter, moving back so as not to loom over him, ensuring to light the lamps since Frost would undoubtedly wish to be able to see.

Blue eyes slowly opened, glancing around, but Frost remained still, a soft whimpering noise coming from his throat. He finally saw him and sat up, lowering his head, crawling across the bed towards Pitch. He tumbled off the bed, body weak from inactivity, but he stubbornly crawled across the floor until he was at Pitch’s feet, everything in his body language screaming submission. What had they done to him? Did they think Manny would never check on the boy?

Pitch knelt down and slowly put a hand under Frost’s chin, urging his head up, the boy lowering his gaze to the floor still. “Can you understand me Frost?” he asked.

“Y...yes sir,” he whispered.

Pitch had seen the worst of humanity over the centuries, he was the Nightmare King after all, and he had heard that kind of tone before, in slaves of all sorts, beaten down until they couldn’t even think of resisting, had no self-worth or spirit left. He should have hit Tooth harder.

“I’m going to pick you up and put you back on the bed,” he warned before doing so, the boy limp in his hold. He got him back under the covers, sitting up against the headboard, and then sat on the edge of the bed.

He had not expected Frost to be this bad so quickly. What had they done to break him so thoroughly? He may not be a ‘nice’ person, but he had limits and targeted the deserving. He was always careful to remain in his role, not wanting to know what he would become if he let himself stray. He supposed he’d be like the Guardians or even worse.

For now, he needed to concentrate on working out what she had done to Frost and how to reverse it or help him heal to the point he had some willpower of his own, otherwise he wouldn’t last long out in the world. He could keep the immortal teen with him if he could not be helped, but sooner or later the Guardians would track them down. It was far easier to hide one than two in the one location.

“Do you know who I am?” he asked.

“N…n..no sir,” Frost stammered, beginning to become scared.

“Shh, there’s no reason to be scared, I won’t hurt you,” he promised, reaching for that fear, siphoning it off. “Do you remember the Man in the Moon choosing you as a Guardian? You can nod or shake your head.” It was better than hearing him stutter. Frost slowly shook his head. “Two months ago you were chosen and vanished. You have been in Tooth’s Palace since then. She is the Guardian of Memory, Frost. She has spent that time manipulating your memories to make you like this.” Would the boy understand what he meant?

Frost shook his head and Pitch watched; he really did cry frozen tears. “B...b…elong to Guardians, worth…less, bad b…oy,” he mumbled more phrases along a similar vein, rocking himself. “G..g…good boys o…obey…”

He pulled the boys tooth box from his pocket and looked at it, would activating it help or would conflicting memories do more harm…though how it could get worse he wasn’t sure. He did not deserve what they had done to him, what they would do if they retrieved him.

“Do you know what this is?” he asked, making sure Frost could see the box and he shook his head, still mumbling brokenly, parroting the words Tooth had obviously driven deep into his mind. While he could affect the mind, it was not in the same way. There were spells yes, if he could find them, but all carried risks. “This is your memory box from childhood, it holds your true memories, not the ones they have made you think are real.”

Frost whimpered, shaking his head, still mumbling, eyes losing focus. Simply removing him from that room and waking him had obviously not been enough to stop her magic, it was still active in his mind and Pitch was losing him. He should have gone after him sooner…but he had needed the time to plan, it would have done no good to get caught.

He’d stopped rocking now, looking through Pitch at something only he could see, lips moving silently but Pitch was good at lip reading and it was more of the same, of how worthless he was, that he belonged to them

“Frost!” Pitch shook him slightly and he whined softly in pleasure at the touch. Wonderful, he thought dryly, though not surprising considering how he’d found them. He manoeuvred Frost until he was lying under the covers and then left the room, locking it.

He went to his library and in the end, he sent a Nightmare to Alexandria with a note for a Spirit he knew would not speak to the Guardians, if there were answers anywhere to help the boy, it would be in the ancient library.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As soon as she had woken, Tooth had gone to Santa who summoned the others. They knew who had taken Frost, only one Spirit could use the Nightmare Sand. The boy had been well on the way to being totally broken but they didn’t want Pitch training him to be his, they’d have to start all over again. They had to find them. At least no one would ever help Pitch, they had made sure of it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He read the letter and sighed as he pulled out the enclosed handwritten book. The spell was ancient but…there did not seem to be any other option. He looked up to see Frost sitting on the chair as he had been told, head lowered, hands still in his lap. He was like a living doll, following any order given immediately, never speaking except to answer a question. Pitch was just glad he didn’t call him Master, she had likely pushed the use of Sir and Ma’am onto him to keep others from being suspicious, such titles would just be very good manners and not a sign of what they had made him, nothing more than a slave.

After two weeks of work, Frost had regained his physical condition, Pitch ensuring he was well fed and given simple exercises. Nothing he had tried had helped the boys mind though. He hadn’t activated his tooth box because he was worried about damaging him further when the memories conflicted so sharply. Mnemosyne’s advice was simple, since the memories were so badly altered, erase them all. Better to have none than what Tooth and Sandman had given him. After that was done, his childhood memories could be restored to him, he would be like a newborn Spirit again, but he would at least be a true version of himself. Some of the behavioural changes may remain, those that had dug in deeper than mere memory, but for the most part it should ‘fix’ him.

Pitch left the room briefly and returned with a bowl. “Eat the soup Frost,” he ordered, and the boy took the bowl, obediently beginning to eat while Pitch studied the spell work and began preparing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He was cold…there was something hard under him…slowly he opened his eyes, seeing someone leaning over him but not too close. He glanced around; they were in a room? His gaze was drawn back to the man. “Who….who are you?” he asked and then he blinked. “I…who am I? I can’t…”

Hands gripped his shoulders and he lifted his hands, holding on to the arms tightly, terror growing. He didn’t know who he was! Silver-gold eyes met his and he felt the fear begin to drain away, leaving him gasping for air.

“That’s it, keep breathing,” a silky voice told him. How could he know what silk was but not who he was? “Are you in any pain?”

“No,” he answered and then he was being helped to his feet, glancing down at himself and then the other, curious.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pitch was actually relieved Frost had panicked on waking and now he was showing curiosity, more than he had seen from him since breaking him out. He had drained the fear away though, it had its uses but right now he wanted Frost able to listen and understand. He seemed…curious when he had looked at himself and then Pitch but had made no move to cover himself. While the aim had been to erase his personal memories only but leave behind the procedural memory as Mnemosyne called it, it seemed that perhaps it had taken more than planned. Thankfully, he had retained the ability to speak and walk, but how much would he need to be re-taught? Then again, some of that may return with his human memories.

“Here,” he handed him the clothing he’d had him remove for the spell work since he’d had to draw symbols on his body, only to be met with a blank stare, so apparently how to dress himself had been forgotten. He helped him and then they sat.

“Why can’t I remember anything?”

Straight to the point then. “Because your memory has been erased,” he stated, watching blue eyes go wide. “You were captured, and they altered your memories so that you would become their willing slave, believing anything they told you. When I retrieved you, it had already worked. You were incapable of doing anything unless ordered to,” he tried to explain as gently as possible, but he was far better at being blunt. “I consulted with an expert on memory and they said the only way to undo what had been done, was to fully erase your memories since they weren’t really yours anymore anyway. There is a way to restore some of your original memories, but not all of them.”

“Why…why would anyone…” he shook his head, eyes wide and skin paler than normal.

“Because they are cruel and like having total power over others,” he offered and then he held out his tooth box. “Stored in here are memories from your childhood. When you go to sleep, they will be returned to you in dreams. They won’t cover everything but with their return it is possible you may remember some more yourself in time.”

“Then…why not do that before I woke up?” he shifted on the chair and Pitch nodded.

“Because if done too quickly, you wouldn’t be able to retain them. You may not remember this conversation later. By tonight it will be safe for you to be given them back.”

“Oh, will I…” he blinked slowly. “Who are you?” Frost frowned. “Who…who am I?”

It seemed he was correct; the spell was still working. “I am a friend, and you are safe,” he offered, patting a cold hand.

Safe for now but for how long? He’d thought of perhaps working with Frost, the boy was powerful despite the lack of believers, together they may have been able to stand against the Guardians, ally with some of the other Spirits out there who had managed to avoid the Guardians but an untrained Frost who knew nothing of being a Spirit? Would either Winter Court shelter the boy when the Guardians wanted him?

“Come, you need to rest,” he urged Frost to his feet and the boy followed him to his room, curious and a little scared. He pulled back the covers and helped Frost settle. “Try and sleep, you’ll feel better.” He went to leave but a cold hand hesitantly touched his.

“Please…”

He was surprised but sat down and stayed until Frost fell asleep. He then went to retrieve the small supply of unaltered Dream Sand he had as well as Jack’s tooth box. He woke Jack for dinner and had to feed him, the boy not recognising anything. Once he was asleep again, Pitch checked the time and then nodded, placing Jack’s limp hands on his chest, wrapping them around the box, before activating it, sprinkling half of the sand on the box and the other over Frost’s face. The boy instantly relaxed further, eyes moving behind closed lids as he began to dream.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He woke up slowly, feeling utterly relaxed…he needed to get up, see to the herd….he bolted upright, looking around. Where was he? He looked down, seeing his too pale hands…he…he’d gone under…where was Emma? He stumbled off of the fancy bed, looking around. The room felt vaguely familiar, but he wasn’t sure why and then the door opened….the man…he’d seen him….hadn’t he?

“Do you remember who you are now?” the man asked, and he nodded, of course he knew who he was…no….he’d been awake before…it was foggy, barely there…he’d seen this man, he’d helped him eat, he hadn’t remembered how.

“Jack,” he whispered. “Jackson Overland. But…how? I…I should be…dead,” he swallowed hard. “Did you pull me out?” he vaguely remembered his Father speaking once of someone who had almost drowned and that it had affected their mind, had that happened to him? “Who are you? Where are we? Please, I need to go home.” His Mother and Emma needed him with Father gone.

“Calm down Jack, it is a long story. But first,” he held out a familiar crook and Jack reached for it, gasping as frost spread over it as soon as he touched it. 

“What?”

“My name is Pitch Black and a few weeks ago I rescued you from those who would have made you their slave.”

He knew about slavery, not that there’d been any in their village. None of them could have afforded such a luxury. Why would someone want him as a slave?

“This will be difficult for you to accept Jack, but it has been a very long time since your last memory.”

Jack listened as the man explained what he knew of Jack’s life….or death? He…he wasn’t human anymore? Three hundred or so years, it was impossible! Why lie like that. And yet…he looked down at the Shepherds Crook he had carved last year, seeing the frost covering it and…it felt right. He didn’t really think Pitch was lying to him, which meant someone had altered his memories against his will, forcing them to have to be erased. “Could they do it again?”

“Yes, and now there would be less work involved.”

“Because I only have eighteen years’ worth and not three hundred?” he asked, and Pitch nodded. “Why? Why go to all that trouble? Why not erase them like you did? Surely that would have made me even easier to control? Why me?” he asked.

“Because you were chosen as the fifth Guardian and they do not like to share power.” He then explained about the Guardians and Jack felt sick, he had received presents as a child, small coins for his teeth, had hunted eggs at Easter. It was all a lie perpetrated so they could have more and more power.

“How could they fool this Manny so thoroughly?”

“It takes a lot of effort for him to communicate and all three act very well when doing their duties at night. Any Spirit or Sprite who speak ill of them tend to disappear and if they are later seen, they will be speaking of how wonderful the Guardians are.”

“You mean they do to them something like they were doing to me.”

“Indeed.”

“What happens now? Will they come for me again?”

“They will come for us both,” he admitted, and Jack shifted nervously. “It may be possible for you to find protection in the Court of Old Man Winter. He does not like them but whether he would endanger all those under his protection…”

Jack nodded, it’d be like their village taking in a fugitive, brave but crazy and likely to end in a lot of deaths when the army showed up. “I won’t go back without a fight,” he swore, and Pitch nodded.

“Then we had better start teaching you. I have heard stories of your exploits so have some idea of what you could do before.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Training Jack was easier than he feared, his mind did not remember but his body did. He was very fast and limber, strong for his build but he was a Spirit after all. With the wind to aid him he could be all over a battlefield. That was good and made his escaping his altercation with Bunny more understandable. Tooth could fight in a similar manner though which meant he couldn’t rely on simple instinct, he had to learn to counter their styles and teamwork.

When not teaching Jack he was researching the rest of the book, trying to find a way to keep the boy safe and out of the Guardians hands. He’d noticed the worrying trend that when exhausted he became very docile, the trained instinct to please and obey coming forward. It didn’t help that in his home, there were no good dreams, he kept the Nightmares from reaching him, but he had no Dream Sand left. Even then, he’d had a few nightmares due to remembering his own death. He had drowned in a frozen lake after saving his younger sister from that fate. He could see why Manny had chosen to make him a Spirit, but none had ever died first! That made Jack unique among them and perhaps explained why he did so well without believers.

There was nowhere in the world they wouldn’t eventually be able to find Jack, and he was Jack now, not Frost. Every spell designed to hide someone was fallible. He couldn’t exactly send Jack to Manny which was the only place he knew they couldn’t reach him, but he couldn’t either.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, not really wanting to sleep. Thankfully, he’d found he didn’t need as much sleep now he was a Spirit. It was hard…to realise his family was three centuries dead. He wondered if he’d seen them after, tried to talk to them, but Pitch had explained people couldn’t see them unless they believed in them…and no one believed in Jack Frost, the name he’d been given as a Spirit, fitting considering his powers and at least he’d kept his first name in part.

Pitch’s place was a little creepy, but he was the King of Nightmares. The Nightmares horses were interesting and even let him pet them. He liked Pitch, he was his friend, his teacher. The thought of ever ending up in the Guardians hands terrified him, the idea of having his memories used against him, of believing his family loathed him when they’d all loved each other so much…he’d rather die permanently. He didn’t remember the Guardians, but Pitch had shown him hand drawn and coloured images of them, so he’d be able to recognise them; Bunny with his dark brown and white fur, the Sandman made of Silver Dream Sand, the Tooth Fairy with her crimson and white feathers, and finally Santa Clause with his grey hair, short grey beard, large stomach and green and white clothing. They all sounded very memorable to him.

He wished he could do something, to make the world see the truth about them and what they did to any Spirit who was against them. He hadn’t even done anything! Other than a blizzard he couldn’t even remember now, but that had been years ago. It wasn’t right.

He sighed and angrily rolled onto his side, trying to sleep rather than brood. He didn’t realise that his anger had transferred to the wind, sending it raging northward to bury the North Pole in a blizzard so bad no one could leave the Workshop except via portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He’d found it, a way to save Jack. It was an ancient spell and the magic needed…would likely kill him. It would allow him to set certain parameters and then find another world that matched them. A world where Jackson Overland had never became Jack Frost or had since died; one where the Guardians were truly that, Guardians; one where he would be safe. His Nightmares were keeping as close a watch as they could on the Guardians and the sudden blizzard had slowed them down, but their searching was growing ever closer to finding his home. He couldn’t tell Jack the cost of the spell, let him think Pitch was simply going to continue giving the Guardians hell, because Jack would never agree to him doing it otherwise.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack lay down nervously, clutching his staff to his chest along with a small bag. He was scared, the idea of other worlds, the same and yet different to this one…that was crazier than Spirits. Except Spirits existed and so did other dimensions apparently. He didn’t want to leave but Pitch would be safer if he left, they would both be. At least he’d be making the trip asleep, Pitch had managed to secure a small amount of Dream Sand to make sure of it.

“You’ll be sent to the Guardians of that Earth, the spell will ensure they are truly Guardians, nothing like those here. They may be totally different Spirits even.”

Jack nodded shakily. “And there won’t be another me there.”

“No, either Jack Frost never existed or…”

“He died,” it was weird thinking of a Spirit dying, but then he was weird since he’d already died once. “What about you?”

“There may be a version of myself there but Jack, do not assume we are anything alike. Watch and learn from those around you. I barely managed to find a balance; an alternate may not have.”

Jack nodded, he hated the thought that his only friend might be evil where he was going but this was his only chance at safety and freedom, he would be careful. “Thank you, for everything,” he sat up and hugged him and Pitch rolled his eyes but allowed it, he wasn’t a very physically demonstrative Spirit. Jack lay back down and Pitch upended the small pouch over his face.

“Sweet dreams Jack,” Pitch whispered, sounding far away as the sand drifted into his eyes, drawing them shut.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He watched as blue eyes closed in sleep, Jack’s body limp. Pitch had nicked some new clothing for him for the journey, he should make a good impression on his new world after all. He looked very different to the underweight boy he had rescued months before. Shoulder length white hair had been tied back as neatly as possible, side pieces falling free, too wild to contain. He was barefoot as he preferred but dressed in nice dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a blue vest.

“Goodbye Jack,” he whispered and then began the spell.

He watched the air shift and shimmer around Jack’s sleeping form, the wind picking up. Slowly the portal formed around him and Pitch felt the wards on his home shatter as his magic was drained…and the Guardians attacked. He looked up and smirked at them as the portal sucked Jack in before sealing and then his world went black.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bunny watched in shock as Frost was swallowed by some sort of energy and then Pitch dropped, a quick check proving the Nightmare King was finally dead. They searched for hours to try and work out what Pitch had done but he had destroyed the book to ensure they would never be able to find Jack.

_TBC…_


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_I haven’t read the books, so my info comes from other fics and the Rise of the Guardians wiki. Are they worth reading as an adult?_

**Chapter 2**

They sat around the roaring fire, hot chocolate and eggnog at hand. Today marked fifteen years since the five Guardians had once again become four. Jack had only been one of them for three years, no one had dreamed Pitch would regain enough power to be a threat in so little time. His first target had been Jack, not willing to see how his powers had grown since gaining believers. They hadn’t known until Baby Tooth had hurtled through a window, screaming for help. Tooth had summoned them, and they had rushed to Burgess to find a silent battlefield covered in ice and black sand. Lying on the broken ice of his lake, had been Jack, staff snapped into four pieces scattered around his broken body. He’d still been breathing, and they had tried but his wounds had been too severe, he had never regained consciousness, dying within minutes of their arrival.

He’d been just a boy and he had died, had he thought they weren’t coming? Had he thought he died alone, again? Manny never should have involved a child in the fight, three hundred years as a Spirit or not, he’d been made a Spirit before he could even turn fifteen. Then again, Manny had given Jack that extra time to live after he’d gone under the ice but…he’d been alone for all that time. Maybe…maybe death would have been kinder.

The Burgess kids had still believed back then, had found them on the lake with Jack’s body. No one would ever forget the sound of Jamie’s scream. Jack’s death had shocked them all and while they had done their best to ensure the kids had wonderful Christmas and Easter’s, they had grown up fast. It seemed like they wanted to be too old to believe anymore, to forget the pain of losing the happy Spirit who had been so much like them and always ready to play.

Jack had brought them back together, had forced them back into the world, and they had forced themselves to keep it up even once he was gone. They made sure to meet up at least once a month and not just to discuss work but to just spend time together. Was it strange that someone they had known for so little time had left such a big hole in their lives?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

North sipped his hot chocolate, staring at the crackling flames. The anniversary ceremony had been held, a candle burning over Jack’s tile. It was hard to believe it had been so long since his death already. He had so many regrets when it came to Jack, between the Yeti’s never letting him in to his own acceptance of a child being on the Naughty list for so long without investigating and then the way they had blamed him for that Easter…he’d thought he had forever to make it up to him.

He jolted as something shook the wards, hearing the Yeti call out. He was on his feet in an instant, the others rushing after him. He made it out into the main area, relieved to see the Globe was fine. The air above the Guardian symbol was rippling, shifting and he drew his swords, the others arming themselves as well, the Yeti ensuring the elves were out of the way. Was Pitch finally making another move?

The air almost seemed to twist somehow, and then they were forced to shield their eyes. When the light faded they saw a body laying over the tiles. A body with white hair…and a familiar staff.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Jack?” Tooth gasped and he glanced back to see North had an arm around her, holding her back.

A glance at Sandy had him nodding so they carefully moved closer, ready to fight if needed but the body just lay there. It was alive, the chest rising and falling with steady breaths and Aster carefully nudged it to no reaction. He knelt down and rolled the body over, staggering back in shock. It wasn’t possible. There were differences; this Spirit was taller, older, his hair longer, clothing different…he looked like Jack if he’d been able to grow up. It wasn’t possible, they had seen his body, Aster had held him as he breathed his last, they had returned his body to his lake.

“Bunny?” North called.

“It’s…” he didn’t know what to say.

He looked at Sandy as he pulled something from his hair, silver sand? The Sandman inspected it, eyes going wide, symbols flashing. Silver Dream Sand? How was that possible? Though it explained why the boy hadn’t stirred.

“Move him to the infirmary, Yeti can guard him there,” North called, and Aster carefully lifted the sleeping Spirit, Sandy taking the staff and small bag.

He set him down on a bed and a quick check found no injuries. They reconvened in the room they had been in earlier, Tooth flitting about, agitated, not that any could blame her. They were all on edge and very confused. Aster picked up the staff to study it. “Looks like Frostbite’s,” he admitted after a while.

Sandy opened the bag, finding a tooth box with a familiar face on it. He then pulled out a black crystal which began to glow, and he dropped it, but it hovered, and they all tensed. An image formed around the crystal and it was Pitch…but not?

_“Greetings Guardians, my name is Pitch Black. If you are seeing this then the spell succeeded, and you have found Jack. His name is Jackson Overland, you may know him as Jack Frost. The spell was specific in sending him to a world where he either never became a Spirit, or had since died, and one where the Guardians are as they should be, even if the members are different to those here, or the same.”_

Okay…that sounded nothing like the Pitch they knew. Sending him to a world…was that even possible?

_“Jack has no memory of the last three centuries, his last memory of his death, and then the few months he has spent with me to recover and at least learn the basics of how to control his powers. After discussion with Mnemosyne, the conclusion was reached that the only way to save him from what the Guardians had done was to erase his memory and then use the tooth box to restore at least his mortal memories.”_

What could have happened to Jack that the best option was to erase his life? Could they trust a word he said? He glanced at Sandy, seeing the same wariness but also hope. Of the Guardians, they were the only ones to have knowledge of Pitch before he had been Pitch, and this man seemed more like him.

_“Jack was named as the Fifth Guardian and then all signs of him vanished,”_ Pitch looked very uncomfortable. _“I found him in the Tooth Fairy’s palace where he had been kept for two months, locked in sleep due to the Sandman’s help.”_

Tooth gasped at that, looking at them with wide eyes. “I’d never…”

“We know,” North patted her hand.

_“For two months he was tortured, his memories altered and his body…used. I retrieved him but the damage had done. When he woke he was completely subservient, little more than a living doll, only capable of obeying orders.”_

Tooth outright sobbed at that and Aster felt sick. How could anyone do that to another? He would never understand it, despite having seen it during the war against Pitch and then even on Earth as humans turned on each other for whatever reason, though they lacked any magic to do it with.

_“While the technique was a little different, Jack is far from the first they have changed. Any Spirit or Sprite who dares to speak against them will disappear and if seen again, will be extolling their virtues. None of them were meant to be Guardians though. They would not stop coming for Jack and what they would do with him… the only way to save him was to send him away. They have no way to follow him to you, I destroyed the book with the spell, and performing it will kill me. Jack does not know that; I know he would never have agreed to it if he had. Please, look after him, help him.”_ With that the crystal fell to the floor, dead.

They sat in silence, minds reeling. It really was Jack in the infirmary? Not their Jack but if it was the same boy at the core then…would he really be that different? That was, if they could believe the message.

Aster got up and went to the infirmary, nodding to the Yeti on guard before entering, watching the boy…young man sleep. How had he become a Spirit so much older? Jack began stirring and he stepped closer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He woke slowly, feeling lethargic but peaceful, and then he remembered Pitch using the sand on him….the spell! He sat up, looking around wildly, not recognising anything.

“Easy mate, you’re okay,” a voice called, and he looked over, breath hitching as he saw the rabbit…no…the colour was different. “Jack?” he asked, and Jack nodded hesitantly.

“Who…who are you?” he asked nervously. Had it worked? Was he really in another world. “Are you…a Guardian?”

“I am. I won’t hurt ya,” he promised gently, and Jack studied him, he didn’t look cruel or anything like how the Guardians back home were. “Can I come over?”

Jack nodded, pushing himself to be sitting against the headboard, the rabbit carefully perching on the edge of the bed. “How long did I sleep?” he asked, curious.

“You arrived about an hour ago. We saw the message your Pitch sent.”

“Oh,” he looked away. It was one thing Pitch knowing but strangers?

“Things aren’t like that here Frostbite, we would never do what he said they did to you. Jack…our Jack was one of us, a Guardian. He was killed fifteen years ago in battle, a surprise attack. By the time we reached him it was too late.”

“I don’t remember being Jack Frost,” he admitted, fidgeting with the blanket. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being somewhere there had been a Jack Frost, would they expect him to be like him, to take his place? Or would they want nothing to do with an ‘imposter’?

“The message explained that your memories were erased. You’re also older than he was.”

“I’m eighteen,” he admitted. “How old was he?”

“A few months off fifteen.”

“Oh…” what could have made such a big difference?

“Jack…who were the Guardians in your world?” the rabbit asked.

“There were four; Santa Clause, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, and Easter Bunny,” he answered softly. “I don’t remember ever meeting them, but Pitch had books with colour pictures. You…look like the Bunny except you’re a different colour.”

“Oh?”

“He’s dark brown and white and you have markings,” he indicated the marks on his arms and head.

“What about the others?”

“The Sandman is made of Dream Sand, so he’s silver; Tooth Fairy is half bird or something with crimson and white feathers; and Santa has grey hair and a short beard, he wears green and white.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She was horrified by what they had heard. Could they believe the message? Massive magics had been involved in Jack’s appearance so his being from another world would seem to be true but the rest? The idea that she, or anyone else in her position, could do that to someone…how? It was something she would think of Pitch doing to an enemy. Then again, back then he hadn’t really been interested in that kind of thing, beyond turning children into Fearlings. At least the Guardians of his world hadn’t done that to him.

How similar would this Jack be to the one they had known? He had lived longer and didn’t remember his life as a Spirit, that would surely make him very different. He hadn’t spent that time isolated and alone after all. Would he want anything to do with them? There was so much they could teach him and if Pitch was still out there, he’d target Jack as soon as he heard of him.

“Do we believe the message?” North asked, looking from her to Sandy.

“I think we have to give him a chance, we can’t judge him on who sent him here,” she answered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Okay, that’s different,” Aster admitted. Would the fact they shared the same titles make the kid scared of them. Better he tell him now though then let him see the others and make the connection. Very few beings knew their real names but maybe they would need to tell Jack to help him separate them from the ones who had hurt him. “I’m E. Aster Bunnymund,” he offered his hand and Jack started but then slowly reached out and he shook his hand in his. “Nice ta meet ya.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jack smiled slightly, not the grin he remembered but it was a start.

“My name’s not my title though,” he warned carefully, and Jack stiffened slightly, eyes widening.

“You’re…”

“Yeah, I’m the Easter Bunny. Sounds like we’re worlds apart though if he didn’t have any markings. I’m a Pooka, not a rabbit or human or anything.”

“Pooka?” Jack asked in confusion.

“An alien mate,” he grinned slightly as Jack’s eyes went even wider.

“Alien?” he asked in disbelief and Aster nodded. “Oh…he was a changed rabbit or something.” Jack shifted on the bed, chewing his lip absently. “Are the others…the same titles?”

“Yeah mate, but none of us are anything like them,” he promised. “The Tooth Fairy, Tooth, she’s half human and half Sister of Flight. Her feathers are blues and greens with some gold thrown in. Sandy is the Sandman and his sand is golden, not silver. He was part of the League of Star Captains a very, very long time ago. The League of Star Captains steered stars to every corner of the universe and their primary duty was to bestow the wishes made to their stars. Finally, there’s North. We’re in his Workshop, specifically the infirmary since we didn’t know if you were hurt when you appeared. He has white hair and a long beard and wears a lot of red.”

Jack was listening at least, that was good. He had to remember he was mentally eighteen years old, and from the 1700’s. How much did he know about the modern world and would what he knew transfer over or were their worlds different?

“What’s going to happen to me?” Jack asked.

“Pitch’s message said he’d been teaching you to control your powers. We can help you keep learning. There hasn’t been any new Winter Spirits made since Jack died so the role is there for you to step into and there’s a growing belief in Jack Frost thanks to the battle when he became a Guardian,” he explained awkwardly. No one could replace their Jack but that didn’t mean that this Jack couldn’t become a friend. The idea of him leaving and living the kind of existence their Jack had, was not something he liked. And if Pitch came across him… “About Pitch,” he hesitated, and Jack stared at him before frowning.

“He’s the bad guy here, isn’t he?” he asked surprising him. “He said that might be the case, that just because he found a balance did not mean other versions of him would.”

“He’s the reason our Jack was chosen as a Guardian. He was the only reason we beat Pitch and three years later…Pitch killed him. We’ve seen no sign of him since, it’s possible he died too or he’s off licking his wounds and regaining power.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack nodded, mind spinning. Everything was flipped, the opposite to his world. The idea that Pitch had killed the younger version of him made him feel sick. Their Jack had been a child, he knew what he’d been like at that age…though that Jack had three centuries of extra memories.

He’d been a Guardian, a real Guardian by the sound of it. Would he be asked to do that too? Could he? “I’m not him,” he warned, wrapping his arms around his knees, glancing at…what was he meant to call him anyway?

A warm, furry hand gently rested on his arm and he started in surprise but didn’t pull away. He trusted Pitch’s spell work, he did, which meant these Guardians were how they were meant to be, protectors. “There are similarities, you both started life as Jackson Overland, but you aren’t him and you shouldn’t try to be. Maybe we’ll mess up sometimes, say something he would have understood or think you know something, but that’s our problem not yours mate.”

Jack nodded, uncurling, blushing when his stomach rumbled, and the Bunny chuckled.

“Feel up ta meetin’ the others? Or do ya want to eat in here?”

Jack was torn but…if he didn’t face them now…he’d never want to. He carefully got up and stretched, looking around. “My staff?”

“With the others.”

“Uh…what am I meant to call you?”

“Around the Guardians or in private, Aster’s fine. Otherwise everyone used Bunny. It’s better to keep your name secret, which would be part of why Manny gave you the name Jack Frost.”

Jack nodded in understanding and then followed him out of the infirmary, looking around as they headed through the halls. Aster moved into a cosy room with a roaring fire and Jack froze in the doorway, they looked so different to the pictures, like Aster had described them.

Sandy spotted him first, floating up, and Jack watched him as the small golden man approached, symbols flashing over his head.

“I…I don’t understand, sorry.”

Sandy wilted a little but then smiled and motioned for him to move further into the room even as the room fell quiet.

“Ah, Jack! Welcome,” North offered. “Come, come,” he waved him in, and Jack took a deep breath before walking in.

“Hello,” he greeted.

“Hello Jack,” Tooth smiled softly at him. “How do you feel?”

“Okay I guess. A little lost.”

“That’s understandable,” she held her hand out to him and he took it, letting her lead him across the room to a couch. “It sounds like your home is very different.”

“It’s not like I remember a lot of it,” he shrugged, curling up on the couch and then Aster handed him his staff and he wrapped his hands around it, feeling better just having it in his hand.

Soon Aster was handing him a tray of food and Jack’s eyes widened as he took in the choices. He carefully began to eat, relieved to find nothing too hot was there. Warm was okay, hot made him feel a little strange. And…Tooth had led him to a couch that wasn’t too close to the fire as well so…they really had known another Winter Spirit at least; he was still struggling to get his head around the idea of a younger version of himself. Thankfully, they had settled back in their chairs, talking quietly among themselves and not watching him.

He set the tray aside, trying not to fidget, unsure what would happen next. Just listening to them talk, they sounded nothing like Pitch had told him their Guardians were like. North was loud but it was a…jolly kind of loudness. Tooth seemed very energetic but also genuinely concerned for him, not the sort of person who would do what had been done to him. He’d need to see more to get any idea of Sandy but Aster…he was a bit awkward and blunt, but he had really tried to explain things, to help him. It would take time for to truly believe they were different, even with the spell that should mean they were, but so far it was going better than he could have imagined.

“Jack?” Tooth called and he looked over at her. “Would you mind telling us about yourself? And we can answer your questions too.”

“Wouldn’t you already know?” he asked in confusion.

“Just because you both became Jack Frost, it doesn’t mean your past is exactly the same, after all, you’re physically older,” she pointed out and Jack nodded.

“Okay,” he agreed, shifting to get more comfortable on the couch before trying to work out what to start with. “I was born on January 15th in 1698 and I…died on Christmas Day 1716,” that seemed the best place to start.

_TBC…_

_So on the wiki it gives different physical ages for Jack, saying the book author listed him as 14 while the movie say he’s 17. So I made him different ages in the two worlds._


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 3**

North listened as Jack spoke, curled into the corner of the couch. It hurt, to have him so wary of them but wo could blame him? Even without memory of what the Guardians of his world had done to him, he had been told, and it would take time for him to get to know them, to see they were nothing like the others.

Jack had shared some stories after regaining his memories so listening to this new Jack was interesting. They had been born on the same day, to the same parents, but there were differences. His sisters name was Emma and not Mary and they’d had a younger brother too, Thomas, only three years old when Jack had died. It helped explain why Jack had died older, his Mother had been heavily pregnant at the time their Jack had died, so this Jack and Emma had remained home to help her rather than gone skating.

“I…I don’t understand what happened that day,” Jack admitted. “I’d been out the day before and it was thick, well frozen. I was there with friends and we skated for hours without any problem. The temperature was still cold so it should have taken days to melt far enough to crack under Emma when it took our weight.”

That did sound very strange and concerning. Had someone purposely thinned the ice? If a group in their late teens had skated the day before without issue and it had not been hot, then the ice should have been safe. Had…the Man in the Moon done it to get Jack as a Spirit? Their Manny would never do such a thing but with so many differences, perhaps that one would. Though here it had been Jack’s sacrifice that had gained Manny’s attention perhaps something else had there? Or it could have been any Spirit or Sprite looking to ‘play’ with the mortals.

“The last thing I remember is Emma screaming….I couldn’t breathe….it was so cold…” he shivered slightly, hugging his knees to his chest, blue eyes wide.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tooth listened to his story, interested in how his life had been different to their Jack’s. When he reached his last memory, wide blue eyes staring into the distance, she couldn’t help it, reaching out to him. He started, focusing on her, and she could see him fighting the instinct to jerk away from her touch. How could she blame him with what her counterpart had done to him? He might not consciously remember what that Tooth Fairy had done but some part of him did. She gently took his hands in hers, squeezing them. “It’s alright Jack,” she whispered to help him shake off the memory.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He looked down at the hands holding his, he hated this, hated feeling afraid, but he couldn’t help it. They were just enough like the other Guardians that he kept forgetting which was dumb since he didn’t actually remember the others. She wasn’t the one that had tortured him until he’d be obedient, and he shouldn’t treat her like she was, but it was hard. He took a breath and squeezed her hands in return, getting a smile from her.

“You’re safe here Jack,” she promised softly. “We’ll help you.”

“Why? I’m not him.” He couldn’t be their Jack and if they wanted him to be it wouldn’t work.

“You are your own person Jack and that is as it should be,” North spoke up and Jack looked at him, seeing the tattoos on his arms for the first time, Naughty and Nice? “We failed him in many ways over the centuries. We will not make that mistake again by abandoning you to a world you do not know.”

Jack looked between them all, blinking when Sandy flashed up a smiling face and thumbs up. “Can you teach me about your world?” he asked, and they all smiled at him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack looked around the room he’d been given, it was plain but nice and cool. North had said it was his forever and that he could decorate how he wanted. He’d even made sure to tell him that it was not the other Jack’s old room, that was down the hall and had been turned back into a guestroom a few years ago.

The room was almost as big as his family home! He’d never seen a bed so big before either. He propped his staff in the corner to look around. There was a small table on either side of the bed and a big wardrobe, all empty. There was a massive bay window where he could sit and look outside, and the windows opened in sections so he could let the wind in. Would the Wind here even answer him? He had his own bathroom attached to the bedroom with a pond masquerading as a bathtub.

What was he meant to do with all that space? Did people really have such big rooms for one person now? His bag had already been put in the room and he dug into it, finding his tooth box on top, but he pulled out the sleep clothes, going to have a bath and then go to bed. The bed was even softer than it looked, like laying on a cloud and he was soon fast asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sandy snuck a look into the room Jack had been given, seeing the small lump all but lost in the massive bed. He floated over to check on him, finding he was deeply asleep. They were all expecting him to have nightmares at some point considering everything he had gone through. Thankfully, his sand could be used every night without any issues. He sprinkled some over Jack, hearing the soft sigh and his body seemed to relax further, revealing his dreams hadn’t been entirely happy despite him showing no real sign of them.

He hoped that Jack could come to see their world as home. Of the Guardians, he had been the closest to their Jack, had known him if not well for well over a century. He had run into him many times at night, the boy playing across roofs, spreading frost and snow while Sandy delivered dreams. Sometimes Jack would touch the sand, and the dreams that came from that always had a little more fun to them so he had encouraged his play as much as he could.

It was obvious this was a very different Jack; older in a way, scarred, even less trusting. hopefully with time they could prove trustworthy to him. The world had changed a lot since Jack had been alive, he had a lot to learn. He smiled when the dream sand formed images over Jack’s head, images of children playing in the snow. He carefully pulled the blanket up higher and made sure he was tucked in but wouldn’t get too hot.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Something had changed, but what? He was unsure how much time had passed since his last battle, defeating the boy had taken too much out of him. He’d had to face him then though as his powers were growing. He could deal with the others easily enough. He was not strong enough to work around the protections at the Pole to snoop through the shadows and the Nightmares would be detected even quicker.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack sat up in the rafters, watching the Yeti work with wide eyes. He’d started on the floor but had taken refuge above when it got too much for him to handle. it was all too noisy and chaotic for him to handle. Watching from above he could see there was a kind of order to the chaos, there had to be or else they’d never get everything done for Christmas every year. The elves were just…odd. The Yeti looked sad when they saw him but gave him space.

He’d seen the Guardian symbol in the floor and the fifth tile, it was stylised, but it seemed they’d dressed similarly in hooded jumpers though the tile was all in gold. He still didn’t know what to think about the fact that their Jack had been a real Guardian. It kind of worried him, what would the Man in the Moon think of him? What if…he didn’t want him here?

The Guardians had been great, they were all so patient with him. He was trying to stop the instinctive flinches when around them, but it was a work in progress. They all kept telling him it would take time, but how much time? He was trying hard to learn Sandy’s signs, but it was a work in progress. Aster was the easiest to be around, his bluntness ensured Jack always knew where he stood with him. They’d all shared their names with him and given him permission to use them when in private, to help him further distance them from the other so-called ‘Guardians’.

They weren’t all around all the time, they all had work to do, but they all came as much as possible. Aster had it easiest since Easter had just passed. Tooth was the next able to visit because of her fairies and she would be arriving soon with someone who wanted to meet him.

He’d asked Aster for more detail on what had happened that Easter and honestly? He was glad that those first believers were all grown up now. It would be way to confusing and likely painful for them to be told that yes, the Jack they’d known and believed in was dead but now there was a new, different, Jack Frost. Would it even work, would the belief in the now dead Jack Frost translate to him? Or would the stories need to change? Last time he’d seen Sandy, he’d seemed to have a plan so Jack assumed some kids would be getting some interesting dreams.

He hadn’t tried to call the Wind yet, he’d gotten into the rafters under his own power, and he hadn’t really done much except create some frost patterns on the windows of his bedroom. He knew he needed to, needed to continue to work out just what he could do, but he didn’t feel ready yet. He’d only been there a month and the one time he’d said anything North had assured him that he could take all the time he needed or wanted, that there was no pressure.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Baby Tooth followed her Mother to the Pole, not sure how she felt. Jack was dead, they’d never gotten to say goodbye or anything. Now there was a new Jack who didn’t know them, who came from a world where the Guardians were evil. When asked if she wanted to meet him, she’d been unsure but in the end she had decided to do it. He wasn’t her Jack, but he didn’t know anyone, didn’t have any friends, and they had been the same person once so maybe he would like her.

She flew in the window and glanced around, immediately looking up, catching a glimpse of movement in the rafters, flying up. She stopped, meeting wide blue eyes, as the Spirit sitting there saw her. He looked like Jack but older, his hair longer, dressed differently, but it was recognisably Jack still.

“Hello?” his voice was a little deeper, more adult, but also hesitant.

She smiled at him and flew closer, saying hello in return, wondering if he’d understand her.

He blinked but then smiled slightly. “You’re one of Tooth’s Fairies, right? Are you who she brought for me to meet?”

She nodded, moving close enough to reach out and pat his cheek with a hand. His skin was cold but not too cold and she pressed closer, giving him a hug as best she could. She felt a hesitant finger run over her feathers.

“You knew him, didn’t you?” he asked softly, and she nodded sadly. “I’m not him.”

She nodded; she knew that. She patted his cheek again and then settled on his shoulder since he didn’t have a hood. She felt him tense slightly before slowly relaxing, leaning back against the wall.

“Is it always this crazy here?” he asked quietly after a while and she told him that it definitely was.

Eventually, she tugged at him and he slowly got up, following her. They got down to the ground and she led him to the library and a corner tucked away out of sight, nice and quiet. Jack blinked at the nest of cushions and then smiled, curling up in them and she curled up on a cushion next to him. He wasn’t the Jack she’d known, who had named her, but she could see they were similar. She would get to know this new Jack; she would help him and be his friend.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack gasped, sitting up in bed, breathing heavily. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, looking around. He was at the Pole, he was safe. Pitch had erased his memories so that couldn’t be real, just his mind trying to make sense of everything, right? He nearly jumped as someone knocked on the door.

“Jack? Are you alright?” North called softly, obviously not sure if he was awake.

“I…I’m okay,” he called back and the door opened, North looking him over.

“Dream?” he asked, and Jack nodded.

“Did I shout?” he asked and North nodded. “Oh, sorry.”

North walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. “Do not worry, it is no trouble.”

“It’s silly, the memories were erased.”

“Even without them, the trauma remains. It will take time, perhaps many years, for you to finish healing. This is nothing to be ashamed of.” He pulled out a bag and held it out in offering.

Jack hesitated; he didn’t want to be dependent on anything to get a good night’s sleep, but they all promised it wasn’t dangerous to use the sand every night. Finally he nodded and lay down, getting comfortable. “Night,” he whispered.

“Sweet dreams Jack,” North replied, and Jack felt the sand sprinkle over his face, sleep pulling him under immediately.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

North put the bag away and gently smoothed the blankets over the sleeping teen. He hadn’t just shouted, he’d been screaming, had woken him and even been heard by those out in the main areas. Sandy had warned them all that Jack’s sleep was not as peaceful as it had seemed, and he had been right. Hearing him scream like that… no one should ever sound so afraid.

That had him going to check the protections on the entire building but especially Jack’s room. Just because they hadn’t seen any sign of Pitch did not mean he was gone for good and he would not allow him to harm Jack. That much fear could easily draw his attention, but he would make sure he could not find out who the cause was or get inside.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack sat against the window, looking up at the full moon nervously. The light fell around him and he wondered what the Man in the Moon thought of him. He blinked as the light brightened around him and then moved across the floor to the Guardian symbol, eyes widening as it pulled back and a crystal rose from the floor. He heard a Yeti call out and then North and Aster were there, watching with wide eyes as well. The light moved upwards, forming an image in blue crystalline light of….him?

North laughed and then walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Manny approves Jack,” he explained. “If and when you are ready, the position of Guardian will be yours. But this I think may be many years from now. There is no rush.”

Him? A Guardian? He looked back up at the moon in shock. He’d been hoping for some basic acceptance of his presence, this was a lot more than that. Maybe…maybe it was time he stopped sitting around and actually got to work mastering his powers and doing more to learn about the world than just listening to their stories.

_TBC…_


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 4**

They exchanged a look; Manny was not happy. While he was relieved that Pitch was no longer a threat, he was unhappy with Jack’s disappearance. They’d spun the story of Pitch kidnapping the boy and of them going to rescue him only to find him being sucked into some kind of portal, Pitch being killed in the ensuing battle since he’d drained himself doing whatever he had to the frost spirit. The Man in the Moon would be looking into it, to try and find a way to save Jack. The Tooth Fairy was eager to have him back, she’d been having fun with him. They still didn’t think he was needed at all, but it would be nice to have an obedient little thing around.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster chuckled softly when he found Jack dozing on the couch, he was just thankful the kid had shown up during the slowest part of the year for him, enabling him to be around more, to help out. “Jack? Come on Frostbite, you’ll be more comfortable in bed,” he called softly, knowing better than to shake him awake, even gently.

Sleepy blue eyes opened slightly, gradually focusing on him. North had mentioned something that had them all concerned so now was as good a time as any to see for himself if North and the Yeti were overreacting.

“Come on Jackie, on your feet,” he cajoled.

Jack sleepily got up, stumbling slightly, rubbing at his eyes with one fist. “Mmm,” he mumbled.

He looked kind of adorable like that, younger, like their Jack. it wasn’t enough though to prove or disprove what North had said. He was just wary to push, not wanting to break Jack’s tentative trust in them. “Come on, let’s get you to bed,” he urged, and Jack followed him down the hall. The kid nearly walked into his own door and Aster quickly stopped him, opening the door for him. “Better clean those pearly whites or Tooth will give me a tellin’ off.”

Jack had been heading for the bed, but he stopped and moved to the attached bathroom, Aster following to find the boy obediently brushing his teeth…and brushing.

“That’s enough Jackie,” he told him gently and Jack stopped brushing, worrying Aster even more. He carefully rested a hand on the younger Spirits shoulder, and he didn’t tense or anything. “Rinse and spit kiddo,” he filled a cup for him and then guided him back to the bed. He pulled back the sheet and got Jack settled under it, stroking the soft white hair even as he grabbed the small container of dream sand, sprinkling some over the sleepy face, waiting until Jack was fast asleep.

He headed straight for North’s office; he knew why the other had been concerned now. North took one look at him and sighed, moving to sit before the fire and Aster followed him.

“You saw it?”

“Yeah, I saw mate. He just…went along with what I said. How often is it happening?”

“When the boy is very tired he becomes…docile, obedient.”

“Didn’t the other-Pitch’s message say that was what they were doing to him? The memories were erased but that kind of magic would leave a mark.”

“Hmmm,” North stroked his beard. “Too weak to affect when Jack is awake but once tired enough it can influence? Possible. Will ask Tooth and Sandy, it was perversions of their powers that did this, perhaps they can undo.”

Aster nodded; it was their best bet. While it wasn’t dangerous so long as Jack lived with one of them, if he was anything like the Jack they had known, sooner or later he would need to leave, to fly free with the wind. There were Spirits out there who would definitely take advantage of him should they discover his weakness when tired…and if Pitch had survived the battle…well, they needed to figure out how to protect Jack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tooth smiled as the Sleigh landed on one of the many platforms that made up her home. She flew down to meet them, seeing Jack looking around in awe, blue eyes wide, hair rather windswept looking since it was loose. “Welcome to Punjam Hy Loo, the Tooth Palace, Jack.”

“It’s…amazing,” he floated up out of the Sleigh and she smiled again at the obviously unconscious use of his powers. It had been obvious to all of them, even after Manny’s approval, that he was nervous about calling on the wind or using his powers beyond very small things. Jack then laughed as Baby Tooth flew down to greet him happily, several of her sisters shyly following to see his teeth, swooning over them and making him blush violet, frost dusting his cheeks to everyone else’s amusement.

Soon the three of them were settled in her rooms with hot tea, barely warm in Jack’s case. “Jack…there is something important we need to discuss with you,” she told him, and he tensed slightly. She reached out and touched his hand. “Did your Pitch mention any linger effects because of what was done to you?” she asked gently.

“No?” he looked between them and North clasped his shoulder, gently for him.

“Yeti and I noticed something so asked Bunny who agreed. When you are very tired, you change.”

“Change?” Jack asked in alarm and she gave North an unimpressed look at wording it like that.

“You become rather…compliant,” she finally chose to say.

Jack paled even more than his normal colouring and she squeezed his hand gently.

“It’s alright Jack, none of us would ever use that. It only happens when you are very tired so there is little risk,” she soothed, and he relaxed a little.

“But…there’s still some risk,” he whispered, and she nodded. “If…if…They found me…or your Pitch,” he actually stuttered which alarmed both older Guardians.

Tooth reached out and drew him closer, running her hand through his hair. “We will do everything we can to protect you Jack,” she promised.

“Of course we will!” North agreed.

Tooth sat on the cushion, cradling the teen in her arms, rocking him gently. One day, he would be happy and free, she swore it. She was thankful that several of her girls could now direct their sisters for her because she was not moving until Jack was ready. He may not technically be a child, but he was also not an adult, too traumatised by events he didn’t even remember anymore.

“Can I be fixed?” he eventually asked, face still pressed to her shoulder.

“You are not a broken toy Jack,” North told him firmly.

“North is right,” Tooth murmured. “There is nothing to ‘fix’, you aren’t broken Jack. It was Memory and Dream magic that hurt you, I’ve talked with Sandy and we are willing to look and see if there is any of it still lingering inside of you. If there is then we can look into how to remove it without hurting you.”

“Please,” he whispered.

Just give her five minutes with that other Tooth Fairy! The fact that Jack was clinging to her, letting her hold him without the slightest flinch would normally have her jumping for joy over him beginning to trust her. But under the circumstances it was heartbreaking. “Of course we will help you Jack,” she promised, still stroking his hair, it was really soft. “But you’ll have to trust us, to let us in,” and she didn’t think he was anywhere near that level of trust in them, not that she blamed him for that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sandy had received Tooth’s message and it had him steaming mad but also sad. As much as Jack wanted their help, they all knew he didn’t trust them enough, not yet. At least now they all knew to be careful when the boy was very tired, and Sandy made sure every Guardian had a supply of sand to help Jack have happy dreams. He did not understand Jack’s original worlds Guardians at all. How could they have gone so wrong? Though, he wished their Pitch was more like the one who had given his life to save Jack. Could he find that kind of balance? Could they ever forgive him even if he did?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster looked up as one of North’s portals opened and then Jack was stepping through, clutching his staff, a bag over his shoulder. The teen froze, looking around with wide eyes, and Aster smirked. “Welcome to the Warren,” he greeted, and Jack grinned.

“It’s so green…”

It was good to see him grin and the awe felt good. The kid had grown up around Burgess in the 1700’s, so that would have meant lots of old forest and not a lot of large grasslands. Then his first memories after his death were of whatever kind of home that Pitch had, then the Workshop. Kid had probably never seen anything as lush as the Warren. “Not too warm for ya?” He’d adjusted the weather slightly in preparation, raised the humidity a little too so Jack could use the moisture to cool himself if needed, so it was a relief when he shook his head.

The Warren really was the safest place on Earth for him, not even Pitch at his strongest could get in. He’d sent his Nightmares into the tunnels to the surface yes, but not the Warren itself. He’d fully breached both the Workshop and Tooth’s Palace and while they had tweaked and added to their defences no one knew if they would keep him out. They didn’t even know if Pitch was still out there and even if he was, the odds of him knowing about Jack were ridiculously miniscule. Still, know they knew of that vulnerability, it was hard not to worry about Jack being taken. Maybe they were being a little paranoid, but better safe than sorry.

He was also hoping that he could work a bit with Jack, help him lean to defend himself. Maybe even get him exploring his powers more somewhere there was no chance of accidental blizzards or anything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack sat on a grassy hill just watching the little eggs run around happily. The Warren was peaceful in a way the Workshop never was and it was nice. Aster didn’t crowd him, let him sit by himself or near him as he worked as he wished, even let him help cook, like he used to help his Mother sometimes.

He wondered how Pitch was, if he was keeping ahead of those monsters, without the liability of Jack with him, surely he was having an easy time of it. After all, he’d been managing it since the last fight at the end of the Dark Ages. He’d managed to get more of the history from Aster about this worlds Pitch and his had been right, this one had never found any kind of balance, then again, their beginnings seemed different too. This Pitch Black had killed Jack Frost and from the look on Aster’s face, it had not been a quick or clean death.

Why did this worlds Manny accept him as a Guardian? Was it because he had died the same way as the younger Jack? No one had mentioned it since that day, but he couldn’t help wondering about what it would mean. Could he step into the other Jack’s shoes when it came to believers, did he want to? Sandy had been sending them dreams, showing them a Jack Frost who looked like him and it was nice of him to do that. He just…didn’t feel ready at all to go out and do whatever it was a Winter Spirit did.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Guardians were definitely up to something. The protections around the Workshop and Tooth Palace had been drastically increased over the last few months…ever since the anniversary of the brat’s well deserved death. It was frustrating, to know something was happening and to have no way to find out what. What Nightmares he still had under his control after the fight with Frost would never make it passed the protections and he lacked the strength to go himself. He may have won and killed Frost, but the boy had not made it easy. He had been right to go after him before he could gain even more believers and power.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster stopped and smiled as he saw Jack sprawled on his stomach on the grass, legs bent at the knees, so his bare feet were in the air. Baby Tooth was sitting on a rock beside him, chattering away as Jack worked on a school book. It had been Sandy’s idea, surprising them all, but Jack needed to learn about the modern world from scratch. So he was learning like a mortal child would, through school lessons. Getting the school books was North’s job, he would also begin giving Jack basic technological toys to begin introducing him to the things he’d come across one day.

Jack had actually been excited by the idea, of getting to learn. Aster had the feeling that if given the chance, Jack would have liked to continue his education. The few years difference in his mortal life had matured this Jack more than theirs. Or was the maturity because of what he had been through?

Jack was looking better since coming to the Warren, more rested and relaxed, despite being surrounded by Spring. It was good to see him well rested since it meant he hadn’t seen him half asleep and obedient again. He knew Sandy and Tooth were working on a way to stop that but even once they had a way, they would have to wait for Jack to be ready to give them that much trust.

“Hey mate,” he greeted, crouching beside him and Jack smiled at him.

“Hi Aster.”

“How’s the work going?”

“Good, I think,” he shrugged slightly, kicking his feet absently.

Aster reached out and ruffled his hair, smirking when Jack didn’t tense or flinch. He was definitely getting more used to physical contact. He still had to use the Dream Sand every night, but during the day Jack was healing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack laughed as Sandy spun around him, sand images flashing around. Sandy was jumping for joy to hear the younger Spirit laugh. He moved higher into the sky of the Warren, urging Jack to follow and he hesitated but then the wind ruffled his bangs, the rest of his white hair tied back, and Jack nodded, lifting into the air as well. Soon, Sandy had him involved in a game of tag, getting him to move in the air, to learn what he could do without it looking like a lesson.

Finding time to spend with Jack was not easy but it was necessary and something he wanted to do. If they were going to help Jack then he had to trust them not to hurt him even at his most vulnerable. He may not have taken the Oath, but he was one of them, and he wanted to know him, to help him find his place in their world.

_TBC…_

_Pitch probably should have mentioned that little issue in his message but he oopsed. How long will it take for Jack to trust them enough to help and will it be before this Pitch finds out about him? Or will the other Manny find him and think he needs retrieving?_


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 5**

Jack took a deep breath and then set his staff aside before lying down in the bed of pillows deep within Tooth’s Palace. She fluttered over and smiled softly at him, stroking his cheek, and Jack smiled back shakily. He laughed slightly when she covered him in red fabric, surprised by the familiar scent of North coming from it, the feel of his magic.

“Just relax Sweet Tooth, this will be over before you know it,” she promised.

“I trust you,” he told her even as golden sand dusted over his face and he felt the sweet call of sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I trust you,” Jack answered even as Sandy put him to sleep.

Tooth gently stroked his hair and Jack sighed in his sleep, pressing into her touch, such a change from when he’d appeared two years ago. She looked up to find Sandy smiling at her and she smiled back. It had taken all that time for him to feel safe enough to agree to let them work on him to break whatever remained of their counterparts magic and for them to work out a method to do so.

He’d been doing so well, truly flourishing as he learned more and more about the modern world and his own powers. He hadn’t really ventured out into the world, not alone anyway, though he’d go out with any of them. He no longer flinched from any of them and his nightmares were rare. He was healing well….all except for the lingering magic.

“He won’t feel this will he?” Aster asked from where he was leaning against the wall, watching. Jack was staying in the Warren at the moment, so he’d come along.

North was flat out with Christmas preparations but had sent an elf with cookies and a good luck note for Jack. Most importantly, he had sent one of his massive coats which was gently draped over Jack’s sleeping form, all of them smiling when Jack snuggled into it, dreams dancing over his head though they all politely ignored the images.

“He shouldn’t feel a thing,” she answered. They had done everything they could to ensure that Jack would remain unaware of what was happening and that there would be no pain, but no plan was foolproof.

It was delicate work and there were risks with any kind of magic used on another Spirit or human. It was why it had taken them so long to get to a point where they were willing to work on him. Although some of that time had been Jack learning to trust them enough to do it as well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sandy was happy to see that Jack didn’t try to fight the dream sand, that he trusted them enough to try this now. The longer they had waited the more worried they had all become because Jack was in danger so long as the magic remained within him.

He hadn’t used the normal dream sand on Jack, this was different, placing him into a far deeper sleep than normal or what would be safe for a living human. And right on schedule, the dreams faded from Jack as he slept too deeply to dream. They had to access the deepest parts of his mind to remove the magic.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster watched as Jack fell asleep, proud of how far he’d come since he’d been literally dropped into their world. He was nervous, all magic had risks, especially magic that affected the mind. Still, they’d worked hard at it and the fact that Jack wanted the magic gone should help. And there was a reason North had sent one of his coats, why Aster was there, beyond giving moral support. The magic of all four Guardians to help their fifth, even if Jack hadn’t taken the Oath.

It sucked as younger Jack and the kids would have said, having to just stand back and watch, unable to do more to help. Jack had become such a part of all of their lives since he’d arrived. If they lost him…no! It would be fine, the kid was a fighter, strong, he’d be fine.

Seeing the dreams fade had him shifting in place but they’d said that would happen, that they needed him too deeply asleep to actually dream, closer to actual unconsciousness than actual sleep. He looked so small and helpless, North’s massive coat helping that image.

Tooth suddenly yelped, rubbing her hand, before her expression hardened and she leant back in. It took all of the strength he had to stay where he was and not go over there to make sure they were all okay. It was too dangerous though; he could disrupt what they were doing or worse.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She slumped back, feeling Aster steady her easily.

“Easy there Tooth,” he murmured, carrying her through her home. “It’s done?”

She nodded slowly, exhausted, and she could see even Sandy was drooping. “Let him sleep it off but he should be fine when he wakes.”

“Get some sleep,” Aster told her as he settled her into her bed, chinning her briefly before he was gone.

She smiled and curled up to sleep, exhausted but hopeful that they had gotten everything left within Jack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster walked over and carefully lifted Jack, leaving him wrapped in North’s coat, carefully cradling the teen to his chest. “Okay mate?” he asked, and Sandy flashed a thumbs up before flying over to check on Jack, letting him know he’d probably sleep for at least twenty four hours and to take care of him. “I will,” he promised before opening a tunnel.

He made his way home and then carefully settled Jack down, not in his own room, but in Aster’s. Until he woke up and Aster could see that he really was fine, he wasn’t letting him out of his sight. It was disconcerting to see Jack so still, body utterly limp, if it wasn’t for his chest moving with breath, Aster would think he was dead, his natural paleness not helping with that. He watched him for a moment and then leant down to remove the blue vest he wore as well as his belt so that he’d be more comfortable, covering him with North’s coat again.

Hopefully now, Jack would be confident enough to begin exploring the world more. They’d worked hard to get the story of Jack Frost out there, hopefully there were kids who believed and would be able to see him. Jack had started taking up winter duties late last winter but only when one of them was with him. This year he would probably have the confidence to go out alone.

Then again, trading off escort duty, helping Jack learn…all of it had brought them even closer together again. They had drifted so much over the centuries and young Jack had helped them see how bad things had become, then their grief for him had both separated them and drawn them even closer at times. He didn’t need them the same way his alternate had, it was odd but their Jack’d had centuries of memories despite physically being younger and yet this Jack was older, more mature.

Had being so young when he died stunted his emotional growth? The Man in the Moon had brought both Jack’s back from the dead and neither had aged or physically changed since, except for hair length anyway. It had become easy to differentiate between the two Jacks over time and he knew that made Jack happy, that they didn’t see the first when they looked at him. It was more…like he was the older brother of the one they had known first, related but not the same.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

North took the missive and slumped back in his chair; it was good to have news. Jack was asleep and would be for a while, but the procedure had been finished. They wouldn’t know how well it had worked until he woke and apparently that wouldn’t be for a while, but for now it was good news.

He had hated not being able to be there, but he had sent his coat, one he had worn for years, so that it was saturated with the magic of Wonder. He hoped that it had helped or at least comforted Jack some before he went to sleep. He would find the time to visit the Warren if only for a few minutes once Bunny sent word that he was awake.

For now though, he had work that had to be done.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aster grimaced and then looked at Jack again, he’d have to call Sandy if he didn’t show some sign of waking soon. It had been twenty seven hours, and he was still out cold, but his breathing was steady, he just wasn’t waking up. He’d tried to wake him an hour ago, but he’d been completely unresponsive, even when he’d pinched him hard.

“Come on Jackie, wake up,” he called, sitting on the bed and carefully lifting the limp body up, holding him to his chest. “Ya’re scaring me.” He rubbed briskly at a cool chest, trying a more prolonged discomfort to get him to react. “Ya gotta wake up, can’t let the ankle-biters down for Christmas, there’s meant to be lots of snow.”

Jack’s body moved with the action, his head flopping to the side against Aster’s chest. He refused to give up, standing with Jack in his arms and moving out to where he had a hot spring. He hesitated but then stripped Jack and got in the water with him, supporting him. Jack could handle the heat to a point but not the kind of hot of a hot spring, it should cause a reaction.

“Please,” he whispered, holding him up.

He waited and he was just about to give up when Jack jerked slightly, coughing, hands weakly scrabbling at the arm Aster was holding him up with.

“Easy, I’ve got you,” he stood from the water, crouching beside it to lay Jack in the grass. “Open your eyes mate.”

Jack shivered from the heat, head shifting restlessly on the grass, but gradually bright blue eyes fluttered open. His gaze wandered, unfocused, and Aster forced himself to stay calm, he’d basically been unconscious for over a day after all. “As…’r?” his voice was hoarse and slurred, barely audible, but he heard him.

“It’s me, you’re safe.” He held Jack’s hand firmly to make sure he knew he was there.

Slowly, his eyes focused, Jack seeming to become more alert. “Aster?” he asked, looking confused. “What?” he tried to sit up, so Aster helped him. He pressed his hand to his head, grimacing.

“Pain?” he asked, keeping his voice steady.

“Headache,” Jack admitted. He glanced down and blushed. “Why am I naked?” he asked in alarm.

“Cause you’re wet,” he smirked slightly to hide his concern. “Let’s get you up, dry, and back to the Burrow.” He stood up and helped Jack to his feet, Jack stumbling so he steadied him. He scooped his clothes up as well before beginning the trek back home. Once inside he got Jack into the shower to cool off and dress while he put some soup on since Jack had to be starving.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack stood under the water, relaxing as he cooled down. Why had Aster had him in the hot spring? His head was foggy, and he felt…weak, hungry… had he been hurt? He’d think sick but he didn’t get sick. He got out, dried off, and then carefully made his way to the kitchen, collapsing into his chair.

Soon a bowl of lukewarm soup was put in front of him and he began to eat, making himself go slow since to be that hungry he had to have not eaten for a bit. Aster joined him after another few minutes, his bowl steaming. They ate quietly and then Jack looked at him. “What’s going on?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pitch sat and stared at his version of the globe, lost in thought. It had taken far longer than he wished but he finally had solid whispers of what was going on with the Guardians, it just didn’t make sense. Jack Frost was dead, he should know since he had killed the brat himself.

How could there be rumours of the boy being seen with the Guardians last winter? Although the description he had gotten from that river spirit had not matched exactly with the boy he had killed. Had the Man in the Moon chosen a new Winter Spirit to take his place? Well then, he just have to kill this one too…or perhaps worse?

He had killed the brat in battle, face to face as a warrior, though he had left him to die alone. This one though, he would take his time with, ensure the entire Spirit World knew of the horrors he would visit upon him. When he was done, there would be no one wishing to take the brats place. He had…respected the boy for standing firm, for fighting to the death for what he believed in. If only Jack had agreed to come to his side, he could have been spared.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tooth gently checked Jack over, worried by how long he’d slept but she couldn’t find anything wrong, thankfully. She glanced at Sandy who flashed thumbs up. They were in agreement; it had worked and there was no trace of the magic in him. He was free from the ‘Guardians’ of his original world.

“Tooth?” Jack asked nervously and she smiled at him.

“It worked.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Santa looked at the ruined book they had found in Pitch’s lair. He had obviously destroyed it to keep them from finding out just what he had done with Frost. With Manny on them to find the brat, they had eventually turned to the book to try and reconstruct it. Even after two years, the work was ongoing and very slow. The fact it was handwritten made it even more difficult. Still, he thought they had enough to get the general idea of what he had done.

Jack Frost had been sent to another version of Earth; it was the only option that made sense with what little Manny had been able to tell them. Finding which version was not easy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

North was distracted from his work by a tap at the window, he looked up, and then hurried over to open it. “Jack!” he greeted the younger Spirit happily as he slipped in the window. He looked him over and then pulled him into a hug, laughing. “You look well!”

He really did, there was something…lighter, brighter, about him than he had ever seen. Jack’s cheeks coloured slightly but he was grinning, a real, happy grin. Jack would smile, even laugh, but North had never seen him grin. Aster had sent news when he had woken, though it had taken longer than expected and he’d been rather confused but that had obviously passed.

“You feel well, yes?” he asked just to be sure.

“I’m great,” Jack let North lead him to the couch. “Better than I’ve felt since waking up at Pitch’s,” he admitted. “Guess that magic was affecting me more than we realised.” He fidgeted with his staff.

North reached out and covered one of his hands with his own. “Are worried? That we will not like the fully real Jack?” he asked, and Jack looked away. “So long as you are happy and healthy, that is all that matters. You are still Jack Frost.” He was sure Bunny would have assured him of that but maybe he needed to hear it from all of them. “Just glad that you are healed. Now, time for cookies!”

Jack laughed but followed him to the kitchen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jack sat on a cloud, watching the landscape pass below, resting. It was strange being out alone, but he couldn’t stay glued to the Guardians sides for the rest of their lives, it wasn’t fair to anyone. Still, it would take time to feel comfortable without someone watching his back. The moonlight fell over him and he looked up at it, smiling and waving briefly before dropping off the cloud, plummeting towards the ground, the wind catching him before he could hit the ground. A snow storm was due in Pennsylvania which meant he had work to do.

_TBC…_


End file.
